A conventional coating film transfer tools comprises a supply reel and a take-up reel, both rotatably supported within a case having a transfer head, the supply reel having therearound a roll of a transfer film which is composed of a base tape and a coating film attached thereon. The transfer head is pressed against and moved parallel to a receiving surface to transfer the coating film thereon.
A relatively long section of print with 10-15 letters can be easily erased with such a coating film transfer tool. However, when erasing a small section with one or a few letters, it is hard to adjust the length of the transfer tape to just cover the letter(s) to be erased, often transferring the film over or short of the part to be erased. In such a case, coating films have to be removed or added, requiring extra time in erasing letters as intended.
In light of this problem, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications No. 55895/1994 and No. 227386/1999 disclose stamp-type coating film transfer tools, in which a transfer head is vertically pressed against a receiving surface to transfer a coating film on a spot. Transfer tools of this type comprise a slider which is held within a case so as to be movable therein, a transfer head at the end of the slider, and the transfer tool is pressed against a receiving surface to transfer a coating film. Further, it has a ratchet which moves with the slider and engages with a gear formed on a take-up reel so as to constantly reel out a specific amount of an unused transfer tape. Since the size (width) of the head equals a range of the coating film to be transferred in these pressing-type transfer tools, the coating film can be unfailingly transferred on an intended spot.